Diggy Diggy Hole (Song)
"Diggy Diggy Hole" is a song by Simon Lane (Honeydew) which was first sung in an episode of "Shadow of Israphel", Part 8: Diggy Diggy Hole. While assisting Verigan Antioch II and Skylord Lysander find Old Peculier's father's note around Ye Olde Watche Towere, Lewis decided they should sing a suitable song while they dig. Simon agreed and stated it should be "funny" and "light-hearted". Simon then improvised this now famous piece. Simon is still proud of his Dwarven singing charm, and has even used it during a meeting at Yogscast Headquarters. In SoI episode 32, Simon discovers that "Diggy Diggy Hole" is banned in Stoneholm (which is ironic, as Stoneholm is the city of the dwarves). This is most likely because Israphel, through King Finbar, was trying to get rid of support for the Heroes. Or it could have been because the song had been playing non-stop for the past few days and the residents were becoming slightly irked. It was found to be replaced by "cat" which was immediately burned by Lewis. The song also made an appearance in the game "Dwarfs!?". Diggy Diggy Hole Song A new Diggy Diggy Hole song was released on 11th of July 2014 featuring new lyrics and animation as well as a live action video: Lyrics Brothers of the mine rejoice! Swing, swing, swing with me Raise your pick and raise your voice! Sing, sing, sing with me Down and down into the deep, Who knows what we'll find beneath? Diamonds, rubies, gold and more Hidden in the mountain store. Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone. Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home. Skin made of iron, steel in our bones, To dig and dig makes us free! Come on brothers sing with me! Chorus I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole! The sunlight will not reach this low Deep, deep in the mine Never seen the blue moon glow Dwarves won't fly so high Fill a glass and down some mead! Stuff your bellies at the feast! Stumble home and fall asleep Dreaming in our mountain keep Born underground, grown inside a rocky womb The earth is our cradle; the mountain shall become our tomb Face us on the battlefield; you will meet your doom We do not fear what lies beneath We can never dig too deep Chorus x2 I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole! (Instrumental) Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron, steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on brothers sing with me! Chorus x2 I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole! Trivia *Diggy Diggy Hole was first thought of by Simon due to him constantly chanting Diggy Diggy Hole whenever he mined. *The iTunes link to the song can be found here *Diggy Diggy Hole is referenced in Dan Bull's song Kicky Kicky Flow *In the new Diggy Diggy Hole song the Giant Sjin Head from Jaffa Factory is seen. (0:43) * At the start of the second verse, a Red Matter Explosive can be seen. This is a reference to the Voltz series special episode "The Bomb." (1:34) *The lines "Never seen the blue moon glow" and "Dwarves won't fly so high" are a reference to the Moonquest song/video. *The runes seen in the background of the video are futhorc runes, but they appear to spell out nonsense, if that is truly the runic system they are written in. *Dwarf Hole is a remix made by Patient Zero, is a techno remix of "Diggy Diggy Hole". The video contains the audio by Patient Zero and an animation by Reckreations. Videos "Shadow of Israphel" Part 8 Diggy Diggy Hole|The Shadow of Israphel Episode from which the song originated ♪ Diggy Diggy Hole|Latest or newer version of the song, as of July 2014 Category:Simon's Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Simon Lane Category:Minecraft Category:Animation